Sweet Emerald
by starstreaker33
Summary: Princess Esmeralda comes to Camelot, Arthur falls for her, Merlin has a bad feeling about her. What is to come of this? (rated M for safety)
1. Chapter 1

She was beautiful everyone knew that, but she didn't think she was. Everyone differently, some treated her like she was the worst person to be with, some just loved her, and others well that was hard to explain.

Ride up to the court yard she looked up at the castle and sighed. Jumping off her horse she walked into the castle and went to the kings court. Walking in she took a deep breath before announcing her name to King Uther and Prince Arthur.

"My Lord my name is Princess Esmeralda of the Northern Kingdom ." she said curtsying.

Arthur looked this girl up and down, he started to bite the bottom of his lip in a nervous way.

She was about his age maybe a year younger, he brown hair flowed down her back and her blue eyes seemed to give her face a lovely glow that was inspiring.

King Uther saw the two make eye contact for just a moment and he knew that this was good.

Merlin heard of the arrival of a new princess and he was going to be her servant.

Arriving in her room he looked around and saw her sitting on the bed with her head hanged low.

"Princess Esmeralda?" he asked. Startled she wiped her eyes and looked at Merlin smiling a warm smile.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm Merlin and Prince Arthur has asked me to serve you." he replied. Esmeralda nodded and stood up with her dress flowing.

"Tell the Prince I am thankful. I promise not to push you to hard Merlin. I'm not the other Princesses you may have met, I am a lot kinder to my help." she said.

Merlin nodded and exited the room, there was something about her he didn't like.

**Sorry it's so short hope you like. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have had one person ask who is the Princess in this story and her name is Princess Esmeralda. Also ****GPendragon ****I could really understand beginning of your review the part that says, "Tell me it's Gwen. :)" if you could please tell me what you mean sorry to ask, but I have Autism so I am having trouble trying to figure out what that meant sorry to ask. Any ways thank you for the reviews and now on with the story Lol.**

* * *

Esmeralda felt cooped up in the castle, all she wanted to do was go outside for a few hours and ride her horse around. She was alone and she wanted to be left alone for a while, but Merlin didn't comply to her wishes that well.

She had enough getting up off of her bed she walked out her room and went to the stables. She tacked up her horse and rode out of Camelot.

Slowing into a clearing she got off her horse and sat down on the ground.

"Merlin I know your there so you can come out." she said calmly.

Merlin came out from behind a tree and looked at Esmeralda.

"I don't know why you are so superstitious of me Merlin. I am just a Princess with a screaming heart." she said gently. All of a sudden someone rode by them at high speeds. Esmeralda shivered and looked up at the rider.

"We have to go there is something very wrong with that night." she said getting on her horse. Merlin hopped on his horse and the two rode off in a different route towards Camelot. Merlin went to tend to Arthur while Esmeralda went into the kings court because Arthur was to be crowned Prince of Camelot.

"Ah Princess Esmeralda you came to Arthur's coronation." Uther said upon her arrival.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world my Lord." she said gently with a small smile.

(:)Time Change(:)

Arthur walked up to his fathers throne and knelt down.

King Uther crowned his son and everyone proclaimed there Prince now. All of a sudden someone burst through the doors and thrown down a glove. Esmeralda gasped in pain, and tried to keep her balance.

Arthur bent down and picked up the glove.

"I accept your challenge. But I may ask to see your face?" Arthur said. When the helmet was lifted gasps came from the entire room. It was a female knight, she looked at Arthur and walked out of the room.

Esmeralda looked out the window of the castle to see all the people to see Arthur fight against the women. Someone entered the room causing her to jump in surprise.

"Hello your majesty." said Gwen. Esmeralda smiled and nodded looking back out the window.

"Is something bothering you?" Gwen asked. Esmeralda looked away, she loved Arthur more then the world. She didn't know why she felt this way. She didn't want to ruin what was going on between Arthur and Gwen so she shook her head.

(:) Time Change (:)

Esmeralda walked into the stands and smiled gently at everyone she passed. Taking her seat next to the king she sat up proud and tall and watched.

The challenge was getting intense, every time Arthur was close to getting his head cut off Esmeralda jumped.

Arthur was knocked down quickly by the women and she held it to his chest. Esmeralda's body tensed as she watched.

Something was said and the sword was lifted from Arthur's chest and victory was proclaimed by the women.


End file.
